


Discovering Ourselves

by PerfectMemories_91



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectMemories_91/pseuds/PerfectMemories_91
Summary: “What is wrong with you?” Kuro bluntly asked as his bell jingled. “This isn’t you. What a pain.” Mahiru gave a small laugh, but the sad look still remained. His hands curled into fists, giving a light squeeze as everything was eating at him. Mahiru wasn’t one to keep what was bothering him bottled up. He chuckled knowing that Kuro would eventually figure it out.“Ha, so you noticed.” Mahiru rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I mean..there is Sakuya. And you Kuro.” Mahiru’s toothy smile turned to a small closed mouth smile as he looked down at the ground as he walked.“Meow.” Kuro responded. “Can’t deal.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am new with this forum, but I shall learn my way around. This is posted as 2 chapters on Fanfiction.net but the servamp world is kind of grim on that end, so I wanted to see if I had better success on here so I just combined both short chapters into one and made some slight changes compared to what's posted on there. I hope everyone likes.

His dark ruby eyes slowly blinked as he sighed staring out the window into the starry night sky, the moon shining bright. On the normal, the sloth servamp would be fast asleep in his cat form at the foot of Mahiru's bed. 

But tonight..

It was different. The eerie feeling that stuck to the pit of his stomach haunted him. The turn of events, the dangers that his stubborn eve kept leaping them into head first without questioning. 

After that day, letting despair and uncertainty take him over and almost even swallowing Mahiru whole. His eyes slightly glanced over at the sleeping eve his mouth was formed in a small smile. 

Kuro never expected himself to find an eve, a master. It was such a pain he’d rather eat junk food and sleep all day. However, he didn't think that now. 

Mahuri had forced himself a spot in Kuro's heart, such a thing he never thought was possible. His ultimate pledge was to always be by Mahiru's side and protect him with everything he had. 

A rustling noise startled Kuro as he turned towards the bed. Mahiru sat up, a palm to his forehead but his eyes still closed. 

“Kuro?” Mahiru's tired raspy voice asked. Kuro sighed as he pushed off the wall and made his way to the side of his bed. 

“Go back to sleep. No reason for you to be up.” Kuro said as his eyes avoided Mahiru’s. Mahiru frowned as he tilted his head up squinting at Kuro. 

“The question is, why are you still up?” he asked as his blurry vision finally dissipated. The dark rings under Kuro's eyes were unusually darker, his features looked strained and tired. The sight made Mahiru worry. 

“What a pain.” he sighed as he turned back into his cat form. “Go back to sleep Mahiru. Don't worry about me.” he walked a circle before lying down, laying his head down on his paws. Mahiru could only stare before he leaned forward and picking up Kuro's cat form and settling him on his pillow. 

“Good Night Kuro.” 

\--

The walk to school was quiet and uneventful. Kuro rode on Mahiru's shoulder, enjoying the fact he didn't have to waste energy on walking. But the fact that his brown eyed eve was unusually quiet made him ponder on what troublesome scheme the boy was coming up with now. 

“Kuro. I'm sorry.” Mahiru's voice cut through their silence. The black cat slightly lifted his head in surprise before letting it drop back down to his paws. 

“Can’t deal.” the cat spoke. “Why are you apologizing?” Kuro was curious about Mahiru's apology but it was such a pain having to endure listening to Mahiru explanation. 

“The other night with Sakuya. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I wasn't being a good eve. I wanted to be a good partner to you but I ignored your warning and for that, simply thinking, I'm sorry.” Mahiru glanced down catching Kuro's surprised expression in his eyes, but not responding as they neared his school. Kuro didn’t want to attract any more un-necessary attention than what he already attracted. And he mentally sighed as the awkwardness came to a halt when he sensed the taps of pounding footsteps gaining on them. 

“Hey Mahiru! Mahiru!” A voice yelled behind them. Mahiru stopped and turned around as two figures were running towards him. He recognized the blond and brunette as they neared closer, lifting his hand up to wave back at them, a warm smile on his face. 

“Ryusei! Koyuki! Hey there!” Mahiru laughed as his friends neared, both huffing for breath. Kuro closed his eyes as Mahiru’s friends stopped in front of them and curled his tail around Mahiru’s neck. 

“Glad we could catch you.” Ryusei gasped as he bent down putting his hands on his knees. “There’s my exercise for the day.” Koyuki laughed at his statement. The group started walking together for the school.

School went by in a blur for Mahiru. Kuro got spoiled by all the female classmates, his mind kept traveling to Sakuya then to Kuro. He couldn’t forget that he had let them both down and he felt like a failure, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying harder. He needed to become stronger. There was a dull ache at the back of his head, reaching back with his hand as he lightly rubbed it. The dazed look didn’t go unnoticed however, even if his friends weren’t very observant, a certain servamp was. 

Kuro watched his eve closely, noticing his disorientation throughout the school day. He popped his head out of Mahiru’s backpack and yawned. He noticed that the other two kids were now gone as he made his way up onto Mahiru’s shoulder, another tired yawn escaping. 

“What is wrong with you?” Kuro bluntly asked as his bell jingled. “This isn’t you. What a pain.” Mahiru gave a small laugh, but the sad look still remained. His hands curled into fists, giving a light squeeze as everything was eating at him. Mahiru wasn’t one to keep what was bothering him bottled up. He chuckled knowing that Kuro would eventually figure it out. 

“Ha, so you noticed.” Mahiru rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I mean..there is Sakuya. And you Kuro.” Mahiru’s toothy smile turned to a small closed mouth smile as he looked down at the ground as he walked. 

“Meow.” Kuro responded. “Can’t deal.” The matter of the fact, he didn’t really want to discuss what happened when he himself was having the same inner battle except their reasons were different. “You just don’t know how to think before reacting.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He chuckled again. “But that’s just who I am.” He looked up towards the clouds in the sky. “Kuro, do you regret making me your eve?” There, he had finally physically spoke what was bothering him the entire time. He always felt like he disappointed Kuro or that he was a burden to the vampire. 

Kuro jumped off Mahiru's shoulder onto the ground facing away as he transformed into his human form. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his body slouched. His hood covered up most of his bluish hair, his eyes glued to the pavement beneath his feet. 

“Can’t deal.” Kuro commented. He wasn't expecting Mahiru to blurt that question out. It wasn't long after he had asked the same similar question. If Mahiru had regretted taking him in. “You may be troublesome, but I can tolerate you...even when you are like a nagging mother.” 

Mahiru stood there silently before finally nodding in return. “Sorry Kuro and hey...what do you mean by nagging mother?.” He started walking, walking past Kuro as Kuro started walking beside him. “Why does everyone think that? There is nothing wrong with doing house chores. Sheesh.” The sky started to darken with gray clouds; an apparent storm was brewing. 

“You are a bit over the top.” Kuro commented. He felt a raindrop hit his face causing him to frown even more. “What a pain.” He said as he held his palm out as a few more hit his hand. Mahiru laughed at the servamps distaste in the rain as he switched back into his cat form and leaped onto Mahiru’s shoulder. 

“I’m only over the top because of a certain lazy vampire.” Mahiru chided in a stern tone. “I’ve never seen someone as messy and lazy as you.” Kuro lowered his eyes even more than what they normally are and swatted at Mahiru’s face. 

“House wife.” Kuro retailated. He jumped down into Mahiru’s arms and licked his hand. “Just enjoy my cuteness and forget about the messes.” 

“Kuro.” Mahiru deadpanned. “You’re not that cute!” The rain started to pour heavier, Mahiru picking up his pace as the rain drenched him. He ran inside the apartment complex foyer, a slight shiver taking over as he waited at the elevator doors.

Mahiru unlocked the door to his apartment pushing the door open as Kuro jumped from his arms transforming into his human self once again. He came out unscathed from the rain, but unfortunately Mahiru stood there soaking wet. He pried off his soaked shoes and socks at the door before taking his shirt off. Kuro stared at him from the corner of his eye, watching his eve slightly guilty. A sneeze erupted from Mahiru startling Kuro. 

“Well damn. I hope I’m not getting sick.” His bare feet waddled on the linoleum flooring as another sneeze escaped him. He shut the door to the bathroom, the water turning on. 

Kuro sighed as he pulled out his gameboy and sat on the floor, after removing his boots. Seeing Mahiru strip gave him a weird sensation that he had never felt before and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. If anything, he found it to be a pain. It was true, he was beyond a lazy guy, but he had pent up motivation when he needed it. But to deal with these unknown feelings he experienced, he wanted nothing to do with them. 

He didn’t want anything that required effort. 

Kuro was immortal, a vampire, a servant vampire to be exact. He had gone hundreds of years without an eve or any subs. When Mahiru found him and picked him up, he was in bad shape. He was exhausted, drained. He didn’t like drinking blood, he didn’t like fighting, he didn’t like conflict. He had no shame in admitting how he would rather run away then face a problem. 

He was a runner. 

His game flashed end game as he failed. His mind not focusing on the game as his thoughts kept floating about his eve. Mahiru saved his life thinking about it. That night though when Mahiru came home and caught him, he never intended on getting himself in a contract, especially with someone as overbearing as Mahiru, but because he hated explanations he left out some major details when telling Mahiru not to speak his name while he was in human form and what did Mahiru do? 

Exactly that. 

Only because Kuro was too lazy to tell him. That only lead him to a temporary contract with the kid, until later that night. Belkia attacked them. Kuro wanted to run away, even successfully doing some for a short period. Mahiru was dead set on defeating Belkia due to him attacking his friends. Mahiru’s motivation and determination sparked something within Kuro leading Kuro to follow him. He thought it was a pain, but in the end, he didn’t regret it. 

They always stated opposites attract. 

He heard the water switch off before a series of sneezes sounded throughout the quiet apartment. He heard Mahiru curse, cabinet doors opening and slamming shut as he rummaged through them. Kuro sighed as he switched his game boy off. He walked over to the bathroom door, his hand up as he went to knock with his knuckle when the door swung open revealing a glossy eyed Mahiru. 

“Mahiru?” Kuro asked his facial expression neutral as he did a once over of his eve. “Are you okay?” Mahiru sneezed again. 

“I think I’m sick.” He stated through a nasaly nose. “I’m going to lie down.” He held his head as he walked towards his room. Kuro blinked and scratched his cheek in thought. Mahiru was sick. He didn’t have experience with illnesses. What should he do? He looked at the bathroom then at Mahiru’s room. He knocked on the crack door, peering in as Mahiru was sprawled on the bed. 

“Mahiru. Do you need anything?” Kuro asked standing in the doorway awkwardly. Mahiru turned his head so he could look at Kuro. 

“That’s odd.” Mahiru started. “Are you concerned?” Mahiru smiled as he noticed Kuro’s cheeks blush, causing the vampire to turn away. 

“Can’t deal.” Kuro grumbled. “Forget I asked.” Kuro turned to walk out the door but the sound of the bed creaking caught his attention, casting a glance over his shoulder as Mahiru sat up on the bed. 

“I was teasing Kuro.” Mahiru said. “I know how you hate chores, but any possible way you could handle dinner tonight?” Mahiru bit his lip worried that he had put such a huge task in the hands of his servamp, but the way he was feeling made him feel absolutely horrible. 

Kuro blinked at the requested and pointed at himself. “Me?” 

Mahiru laughed before he fell into a coughing fit. “Yes, you.” He cleared his throat, massaging it for a moment. “If you can’t, I’ll manage. I just need to rest for a while.” 

Kuro sighed. “I can make something. I can’t say it’ll be good or even edible but I can figure it out.” 

A ringing noise made Mahiru jump as his phone lit up. “Misono?” Mahiru questioned as he hit the answer key and held it up to his ear. “Hello?” His voice came out raspy, his throat scratchy from the coughing and dryness. 

Kuro shrugged walking out as Mahiru continued his conversation on the phone, his voice drifting out into the living room. 

“Yeah I’m okay. Just got a cold. Nothing to worry about.” Mahiru’s voice said. Kuro opened the fridge, glancing at the stuff sitting on the shelves. “Oh, no. You don’t have to do that. I’m really okay.” Kuro closed the fridge as he opened the pantry. What the hell was he going to make? “Misono? Hello...Misono?” There was a sigh as feet hit the floor and slowly made their way towards the kitchen which only made Kuro wonder what Misono had said. 

“Well, apparently some people don’t ounderstand the meaning of ‘no i’m fine’.” Mahiru sighed leaning against the wall. “Sorry Kuro. Misono and Lily are on their way over.” 

Kuro paused and turned to look at Mahiru. “What a pain.” He closed the pantry and glanced around the kitchen. “Ramen?” He asked. 

Mahiru blinked then gave a small smile. “Only if it’s not from a cup.” Kuro scowled at him before returning to the fridge, rummaging through it. “Can’t deal.” He pulled a few things from the fridge and tossed them up onto the counter. “Why are they coming here?” 

“Misono is worried about me being sick. They don’t trust you to look after me.” Mahiru replied with a serious face. Kuro turned away. “I tried explaining that i’ve been on my own for years before you walked into my life. I was fine but the insistence wasn’t changing so I just caved.” He shrugged his shoulders. There was no use to fighting. 

Kuro frowned as he stared at the veggies sitting on the counter. They don’t trust him. Does that mean Mahiru didn’t trust him? It made his heart drop at the thought. “Mahiru. Do you not trust me?” He didn’t look at the eve, but he did realize he startled him with the question, even startling himself for asking that out loud when he was fully prepared just to leave that thought inside his head and only inside his head. He was scared to see Mahiru’s physical reaction to the question, his facial expression. Anything that would hint any sign of rejection. 

“Kuro, what an odd question. Of course I trust you.” Mahiru said confidently earning himself a painful cough. “Why would you ask such a thing?” The brown eyed eve watched his servamp closely, noticing that he was avoiding eye contact. Mahiru noticed the clench jaw, the nervous shake of his ruby eyes. “Kuro?” Mahiru reached out to put a hand on Kuro’s arm, but Kuro’s attention turned towards Mahiru before he could touch him. 

“Such a pain, I could die.” Kuro said in a non-expressive face as he relaxed. He was relieved at Mahiru’s words, the way he spoke the words. He meant it and Kuro could tell.

Mahiru picked up how sad his eyes seemed more than normal. The same look he had in the middle of the night. He noted to remind himself to ask Kuro later. He watched as Kuro turned towards the pantry and pull out a few things before rummaging through the cabinets to find the proper pots. 

“Mahiru.” Kuro grumbled. “Go rest. I can do this.” Kuro insisted as he turned the stove on. Mahiru bit his lip, causing Kuro to mentally curse as the sensation coursed through his body again. The way he looked at him, his lip biting. “You just said you trusted me.”

“Okay.” He said giving Kuro a warm smile. “If you need me just come get me.” He waved as he headed towards him room, his hand automatically covering his mouth as he fought off another round of forceful coughs. Kuro sighed as he stared at the spot that he had occupied. 

“So troublesome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I promise Sakuya. Just you wait.” Mahiru said towards the empty spot his friend had just been sitting. Sighing, Kuro stood up and came out from behind the tree shoving his hands into his pockets. 
> 
> “What now?” Kuro asked quietly. Mahiru turned his head at the voice forgetting that Kuro was even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to follow the story line, but not exactly be canon (such as I'm not going to be exactly word for word, or events may happen a tad differently.) My goal here is to show the feelings and emotions behind the characters during each scenario that leave everyone questioning 'like what happened next?'. Sorry if this is slow going, but I promise it'll blossom. Still trying to find my groove with the characters and how I want this story to go. Thanks for the kudos, comments, and reads. I hope you enjoy.

He stirred the ramen tiredly as he stared at the wall, his eyes half lidded. He knew he didn't need to stir anymore but his hand refused to stop. 

"Bothersome." He sighed switching to lean his weight to his other foot. Stirring a few more rounds his hand suddenly stopped as he slowly turned towards the door. With one solid blink, the door opened. 

"Big brother. Well this is a sight to see." Lily stated as he stood tall behind his eve with a smile. "Where is Mahiru? Misono was so concerned we got here as fast as we could." He covered a giggle as Misono scrunched his neck in embarrassment. 

"Shut up. I was not." He crossed his arms and looked away with what like a pink blush on his cheeks. 

Kuro blinked again. 

"What a pain." He sighed as he laid the ladle on the counter. "Are you just going to stand there or come in? Mahiru is still sleeping." A yawn escaped his mouth. He wished he could be snuggled under the covers and pillows dreaming of the ultimate pillow, but no. His eve just had to get sick. And the fact that he's stuck alone with the midget and servamp of lust didn't help. 

Misono took his shoes off at the door before nervously stepping into the house of Mahiru. It was tiny and cozy? He thought with this being the first time actually going into Shirota’s house. 

Kuro turned the stove off then turning his head to glance at the cracked door that lead to Mahiru's room. He was figuring out if he should wake up his sleeping eve or give him a little more time. He sighed closing his eyes. 

"Let him sleep big brother. Why don't we chat?" Lily offered as he sat down on the couch crossing his legs. Misono sat down beside him, his hands sitting in his lap. 

"What a pain." Kuro groaned. He leaned against the wall slouching crossing his arms in front of him. There was muffled coughing coming from Mahiru's room, Kuro's forehead creased as he scrunched his face in concern. Lily smiled. 

"You've grown attached to him haven't you big brother?" Lily's voice intruded Kuro's ears, averting his attention away from the bedroom. He shrugged feeling uncomfortable. This was not something he wanted to discuss. He didn’t even like mentally discussing it in his mind.

"You both lack resolve." Misono inputted receiving a dirty look from Kuro. He waved it off and continued. "That night when the demon inside you took over, Mahiru's wavering emotions towards Tsubaki's subclass made him unsure which made you lose control and the uncertainty almost devoured you both. In another sense, you're bond is weak." 

"Now now Misono." Lily said quickly as he sensed the annoyed aura fuming off Kuro. Kuro's eyes glanced back at the bedroom. He already felt the guilt on top of his regrets and here this scrawny midget was not making the matter at hand better. 

"Can't deal." Kuro mumbled but what Misono said still lingered even though it pissed him off. 

"I'm only speaking the truth." Misono grumbled knocking Lily's hand away from him. "If they can't strengthen their bond then its only going to get worse from here on out. Especially for Shirota." An eerie silence filled the room before another round of coughs filled the apartment. This time without hesitation, Kuro walked towards the room and peered through the door. Mahiru was sitting up, a hand covering his mouth and the other clutching his chest. 

"Mahiru?" Kuro's soft spoken voice called his name. Mahiru jumped from being startled but managed to muster up a smile. 

"Sorry Kuro." He apologized. 

Kuro sighed. "Lily and shorty are here. Are you okay?" 

"Don't call me shorty!" A voice yelled from behind Kuro. Kuro blinked in response causing what sounded like a strangling giggle from Mahiru. He moved his feet to dangle over the side of bed and got up. They both walked out into living room, Kuro taking place on the floor pulling out his handheld while Mahiru sat next to him. 

"Misono. Lily. You guys really didn't have to come here. Thank you." Mahiru announced. Misono crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch. 

"Stupid to get sick. Especially with Tsubaki roaming around, waiting to make his next move." Misono stated in a serious tone. 

"Whaa?" Mahiru swallowed the urge to cough. "Not like I purposely got sick." 

"Misono just doesn't like that you're vulnerable is all." Lily explained. "He's actually pretty worried about your well being." 

"Would you stop bastard." Misono barked embarrassed once again by the lust servamp. Mahiru turned to look at Kuro who was ignoring them as his hands worked the buttons to his handheld. His eyes peered up towards the kitchen when a pot sat and some bowls. 

"Anyways," Mahiru started. "Kuro is dinner done?" He asked watching the blunette as his eyes glanced up then back down to the screen. Mahiru sighed taking that as a yes as he struggled to stand. His head was pounding as he slowly trudged his way to the stove, taking the lid off the pot to see a colorful array of vegetables and perfectly cooked noodles. He filled four bowls up and sat them on the table. Turning around to grab chopsticks, Kuro loomed over him startling him. 

"Such a pain. I'll do it." Kuro mumbled as he shoved his eve down into a chair. Kuro wasn't good with showing emotions of caring, but it was a nuisance watching the boy slowly move around, wincing with every step. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, except for the brunette fell asleep on the couch, slowly slumping into Kuro. Kuro glanced up narrowing his eyes. Misono and Lily had left hours prior after Mahiru started passing out. 

Kuro examined Mahiru's relaxed features from his angle. Mahiru was a beautiful boy, there was no doubt but Kuro's dark secret that he hid from the boy made him stop his thoughts just as quick as they started. He just couldn't let himself get emotionally attached no matter what. After all he was just a vampire with a bad past. A past that would make any sane person run and not look back. 

But he knew eventually, with all the hectic chaos stirring, Mahiru eventually needed to know. But he was scared shitless. He closed his eyes and shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable as he pondered. Thinking was always bothersome so he tried not to, but it was too late. The thoughts were already overtaking his mind.

His fear was losing Mahiru. 

The only human to ever make the slightest impact on his life, although sometimes he hated to admit it. If he had to admit something, it would be that Mahiru was his first eve ever, which unfortunately happened by stupidity on both their parts. So now they're stuck. 

But…

He may have been knocked down that night, but Mikuni's words etched in his head. Let me know if you want to void the contract. I can help you out. Think about it and let me know what you decide. He shivered. That was the same night he had asked Mahiru if he had regretted taking him in and his response was to shut up, making Kuro walk away in realization that Mahiru did. But Mahiru's words told him different later on. 

It was an emotional mess that he didn't want to be involved in. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to 'reunite' with his siblings, although has been nice to see the servamp of Lust if he had to be honest. Lily had always been a sincere, genuine caring vampire. 

Kuro reopened his eyes, noting that it was late into the night. Mahiru was practically lying in his lap, heat radiating off him. 

"What a pain." Kuro mumbled as he awkwardly moved to resituate the boy so he could get up. After a few minutes he was successful, he covered the eve with a throw blanket before morphing into cat form to cuddle on Mahiru's hip. 

\--

A few days passed, the weekend coming to an end. Mahiru blew the steam from his tea as he stared at the sleeping form of Kuro as a cat. His memory of the past two days were a haze. He had many texts and missed calls which only made him roll his eyes. Some from Misono and Lily, some from classmates. But none from Sakuya which only made his heart ache. 

Sakuya was begging him to kill him. Pleading. A rage from seeing Misono get hurt emitted from him and he started attacking him with intention to kill but yet a desperate notion to not kill him. 

And then everything went downhill. And it was his fault entirely. He let Kuro get possess with the despair and lack of resolve which almost swallowed them all. 

All he wanted to do was help and protect. And he couldn't even do that. 

But.

He was determined to change it. He was determined to be a better partner to Kuro and a better best friend to Sakuya. He was determined to grow stronger and be able to fight a long side Kuro to defeat Tsubaki rather than behind. 

He took a sip of his tea after reminiscing, the liquid burning his tongue but he ignored it as his eyes glanced at the clock. He had to get to school. Today was their class event. 

And he was itching to see Sakuya. 

"Kuro." Mahiru called softly as he sat his cup in the sink and walked towards the couch. The cat stayed still. "Kuro." He tried again. The cat moved the slightest hint, an eye popping up slightly. "We need to go." He motioned as he grabbed his pack and sat it on the couch. He picked up Kuro, the cat releasing a mighty yawn. 

"No. I don't wanna." He cried pawing the air. Mahiru shook his head as he wrangled Kuro into the bag. 

"Just think of all the snacks you'll get." Mahiru commented as he zipped the bag closed. 

\-- 

The school festival was fun Mahiru thought, but still kept an weary eye out for his best friend that he had yet to spot. It already had him on edge for the fact that Sakuya already scrambled up memories of his classmates to really not remember or recognize him. He walked down the hallways glancing towards each classroom when the head full of green hair caught his attention. Without thinking he swung his book bag to the front of him, receiving an oof from Kuro as he pulled Kuro out. 

“Mahiru?” Kuro questioned yawning again. He felt himself be raised up, his eyes widening in confusion. “Mahiru?” Mahiru narrowed his eyes at his target while ignoring Kuro. 

“SAKUYA!” Mahiru yelled as he launched Kuro with such force, students screeching and moving out of the way as a flailing cat zoomed past them. Kuro had no idea what the hell was happening, except he was airborne and absolutely did not like it. It was not how he was expecting to wake up. 

A red eye, green hair male stopped in his tracks as a cat came flying at him. He blinked several times before the cat smashed into his face, knocking him onto his back. He heard his name being called again as he glanced down at the fur ball in his lap who looked just as dazed. 

“Damn it.” Sakuya mumbled as he realized the cat in his lap was no other than the servamp of Sloth. He tossed the cat up as he scrambled up and sprinted towards the steps. 

Mahiru caught Kuro in mid air all while adjusting him to his shoulder as he sprinted after his best friend. He was not going to lose this chance at trying to figure things out. He had to talk to him. No ands, if’s, or buts. It was going to happen and happen now. 

“Go away Mahiru!” Sakuya yelled as he skipped several steps to try and get further away from him.

“SAKUYA! DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME! YOU SAVED ME. DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WANTED TO KILL ME?” Mahiru knew he was causing as scene but at this time, he didn’t give a damn. He started up the steps once again until he pushed the door open to the roof. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at the figure balancing on the roof’s edge. 

“Can’t you just give up Mahiru? I’m a vampire and I tried to kill you and your servamp. Hell, I demanded you to kill me. I can’t be with you.” Sakuya said as he spun and stood facing the brown eyed boy. “I can’t betray Tsubaki. I’m sorry.” He watched as Mahiru took a few more steps forward towards him.

“But you didn't’ kill me. You didn’t want to, right?” Mahiru asked not backing down. 

“I’m not human as you are. I’m sorry Mahiru.” Sakuya spread his arms out and fell backwards off the building. 

“Oh no you don’t! SAKUYA! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND TALK TO ME DAMN IT!” Mahiru jumped off the building hand outstretched as he grabbed a fist full of Sakuya’s shirt. His lead was summoned as he flew them. Still not used to the flying, the steering was rather shaky, causing them to crash into some trees. Mahiru landed on top of Sakuya’s legs, Kuro disappearing behind some trees. 

Sakuya started to laugh, his hand closing over his face. “Your weapon can fly. Isn’t that something.” Mahiru sat up laughing with Sakuya. “You really don’t get it do you Mahiru?” 

Mahiru stared at his friend as the laughter died off. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Sakuya opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Mahiru cut him off. “Tsubaki told me everything. I’m sorry I was never there. I’m sorry I never asked.” 

Sakuya sat there baffled before collecting his composure. “Tsubaki? Shit Mahiru. I’m the one who didn’t tell you. I’m the one who didn’t trust you. I’ve only known you for a year. I never confided in my best friend. I lied. I lied the entire time.” He stated. 

“And that one year has been one of the best years of my life.” Mahiru interjected. “The memories we made I will always cherish.” Sakuya bowed his head as tears streamed down his face. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t betray Tsubaki. He was the only one there for me when I needed him. He never lied to me.” 

A small smile appeared on Mahiru’s face. “Even so, thinking simply, then I will just have to stop Tsubaki. Only Kuro and I can do it. Then we can return to being best friends.” Mahiru held his fist up towards Sakuya. 

Sakuya stared at the fist as if it was foreign. He raised his own and bumped Mahiru’s fist. “I want to believe you, I do. But I will hold it to you.” His hand falling to his side. “But for now, we can’t be together. Goodbye Mahiru.” A gust of wind made Mahiru cover his face as Sakuya disappeared. 

Kuro sat behind a tree as he listened to their conversation. He looked down at the ground as his hands curled into fists beside him. Everything was just so complicated and complicated was something that Kuro didn’t want to deal with. It was an absolute pitiful sight watching the two friends have to put their friendship on hold because they’re on opposing sides. 

What a pain. Kuro thought as he peered around the tree as Sakuya disappeared. He saw a smile still plastered on his eves face, the determination gleaming in his eyes. 

“I promise Sakuya. Just you wait.” Mahiru said towards the empty spot his friend had just been sitting. Sighing, Kuro stood up and came out from behind the tree shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“What now?” Kuro asked quietly. Mahiru turned his head at the voice forgetting that Kuro was even there. 

“Well, do you want to hear it?” Mahiru asked as he pushed himself up off the ground. “Or is it too much of a pain?” 

Kuro grumbled. “I just asked didn’t I? What a pain.”


End file.
